


Heghtay

by Nyota_Skywalker



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Family Loss, Friendship, Funeral, Grief/Mourning, Lost Love, Missing Scene, Starfleet Funeral, we never saw Jadzia's funeral and that's absurd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyota_Skywalker/pseuds/Nyota_Skywalker
Summary: Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax, of the Klingon House of Martok, was killed on Stardate 2374, aboard the Deep Space Nine station.Jadzia, beloved wife, friend, and officer, will be sorely missed by all those who had the honor of living, working, and partying with her.





	Heghtay

Worf hadn't managed to bring himself to watch the message she left for him in case she died. Not yet. He hadn't managed to do anything, really. He felt nothing but emptiness. Both his hearts were lying in the coffin in the middle of the room.

 

Nerys was sobbing into Odo's shoulder. She'd lost so many friends - too many. She'd learned to brace herself for this. She'd learned to prepare for the war casualties. But Jadzia didn't die in the war. Jadzia wasn't in direct danger - and so, Kira was caught absurdly off-guard. Jadzia was safe, she was home, she was fine, she was having a baby, and yet. Now, Jadzia was gone. She had been Nerys's closest friend in the station, her rock in so many ways; the one who helped her open up and learn to enjoy more of life. And now, there was a hole in Nerys' life.

 

Julian kept his palm on the coffin. He couldn't get away. He needed the reminder, the concrete reminder, that this wasn't a bad dream. He couldn't do anything to save her. And he knew that she saw it in his eyes after the surgery. She didn't want to be alone, she told him; and he told her he wouldn't leave her side for the world. Among the complete confusion and despair of the situation, what she said to him - her last words to him - was "thank you". It took more strenght than he thought he had not to burst into tears right then and there. He'd lost patients before, but Jadzia wasn't any patient. What he was feeling was not the loss of a colleague, or of an unresolved love; it was much more than that, much stronger: it was the loss of a friend. Up until Worf arrived, he stood by her, trying to comfort her. He told her how much she meant to him, how much she meant to everyone in the station, how important and how _loved_ she was.  
And now, he was standing by her coffin. He'd saved Dax, which meant she wasn't completely gone. But wasn't she? When he saw Dax again, if he saw Dax again, would it be Jadzia? Or someone new? What good were her memories in someone else, if they didn't look, or sound, or laugh like she did?

 

Odo held Nerys tightly in his arms. He kept looking around the crowded room - there were so many people. Of course there were, this was _Jadzia_. So many people, in uniforms, in casual clothing; humans, Ferengis, Klingons, Trills. They talked, and they drank, and they mourned her, together. Such a humanoid way of grieving, he thought; but he couldn't find it in him to look down on it. Because this was about Jadzia, and it was perfect for her. She was the life of every party ever held on the station; she loved crowds and talking and fun - and though a funeral was definetely nobody's idea of fun, it felt appropriate to honor her in that way. Specially considering how, from now on, no Deep Space Nine party would ever feel the same.  
Odo looked over at Quark and, if he had a heart, it would have felt a pang. The crook looked devastated, quietly dipping on his drink. But it was the sight of Worf, sitting alone and silent while staring at the coffin, that would have broken his metaphorical heart. He couldn't begin to imagine what it woud be like to lose Nerys. And, as much as other people seemed to think Jadzia and Worf were mismatched, Odo knew they were perfect for each other; he knew they had become one at their wedding; and he knew Worf's two real hearts were certainly shattered.

 

Miles didn't know what to do. After they received the news, he and Keiko held each other for a long time, and cried together. Now, in the funeral, he felt like he was the one who needed to keep it together. Keiko held his hand, giving him strength, centering him. Everyone was taking Jadzia's death hard. Of course they were, this was Jadzia. He didn't know whether to go to Julian, Quark, Sisko, Kira or Worf. Not so long ago, he'd given a speech for Captain Cusak's funeral, and said one of them could be gone any minute. Not in a hundred years would he have imagined it would be Jadzia, at the station, away from battle. Such a meaningless death.  
He figured he should try and talk to Worf, even if he had no idea of what he could possibly say. But when he turned his way, he noticed a group of people walking towards him. A young, soft looking Klingon put his hand on Worf's shoulder, and it took Miles a beat to recognize Alexander. After him, he noticed some familiar faces - Counselor Troi and Captain Picard followed in paying their respects to their colleague. Their friend. So he left them to the task, and moved to stand by Julian.

 

Jake was determined not to leave his father alone. He knew he loved Dax, he knew he missed her already, and he knew he blamed himself for her death. He'd had his moment with her body, before the funeral started, and now he seemed just totally out of it. Staring down, not a word, no tears. Out of it. After some time, the Chief came over and told them it was time. Benjamin stood up mechanically, said a few words about how much Dax would be missed, everyday, on every mission, every party, every adventure, and performed his duty as captain.

A last, loud, sob escaped Nerys as she watched her friend's coffin be sent into space. Julian, too, stopped fighting his tears and finally sat down, with his head in his hands. Odo and Quark stood by the window, side by side, together in pained silence.

 

Jake moved to hold his father's hand. He watched as Worf's son did the same.

 

Worf held Alexander's hand forcefully, grateful for his son's presence.  
Jadzia was dead, not yet on Sto-Vo-Kor, and now her body drifted further and further away from him in space. She deserved better. She deserved a full life, her own command, to have their children, to witness the end of the war, to grow old. Most of all, she deserved a warrior's death.

Captain Picard stood by his side, as he had done so many times before, and together they silently watched his wife go. Next to them, Deanna cried fat tears, and Worf knew it was his grief, his pain, she was feeling. He was not expecting either of them, but was immensely thankful they took the time to come.

 

All was as she would have liked. The people, the drinking, no sad speeches. She was a Klingon of the House of Martok, but Worf knew she'd wanted a Starfleet funeral. He watched, and listened, as people shared stories about his Par'Mach'kai.  
Leeta told Keiko about their trip to Risa. Miles and Quark were sure now there was noone on the station capable of ever beating him on Tongo. Morn drank and laughed with Kira. Nog attempted to show Julian the dance moves he and Dax had done at her bachelorette party, while Garak watched, amused.  
Deanna introduced herself to Odo, saying her mother had told her all about him. Picard brought Worf a glass of bloodwine, and assured him that he could count on his Enterprise family for anything he might ever need.

 

After everyone left, Alexander hugged him tightly. He and Deanna stayed in Worf's quarters, keeping him company, until it was time for their transports to leave. They had to go, of course.  
And so, finally, Worf was alone to cry, and watch the last message she'd left for him.

**Author's Note:**

> "Beware, a Klingon warrior is about to arrive."


End file.
